Dumplings
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Ginga along with Gan Gan Galaxy, come to China to meet Wang Hu Zhong. Dashan has his eyes set on Ginga and does whatever it takes to get a taste of the world champion. Ginga goes to a chinese resteraunt only to find Team Wang Hu Zhong works there! The redhead orders so much food that he can't pay for it all. Now he has to work at the resteraunt to pay off his debt. DashanxGinga R18


**Dumplings**

**A DashanxGingka yaoi based off of the Metal Masters episode "The Beylin Temple in the Sky"**

Dashan was watching the Battle Bladers tournament on T.V. Gingka had defeated Ryuga and saved him from the dark power.

Dashan smirked and rubbed his chin, "Mmm, that Gingka Hagane."

Chao Xin walked into his room, "You're watching that video **again**?" he sighed, "Man, that tournament is **so** last year."

"I can't help it," he paused the T.V. and zoomed in on Gingka's face, "I just can't get enough of that redhead."

"Well, instead of eye humping him through a T.V, how about you meet the real deal?" Chao Xin smirked.

"Huh? He's here?!"

"Yeah, he's part of the Japanese Representatives: Gan Gan Galaxy." The teen explained, "Mei-Mei is on her way with him right now."

Dashan smiled and his heartbeat quickened. The time to meet that adorable redhead had finally arrived.

**At Beylin Temple. . .**

After defeating a whole group of bladers, which made a flashy entrance, Dashan greeted Gan Gan Galaxy.

"This is out leader, Dashan Wang." Explained Mei-Mei.

"Wait, there are three of you?" pointed Yu.

"Where's your **fourth** member?" Tsubasa accused.

"Never mind that; more importantly," Dashan gave full attention to the redhead, "you're Gingka, isn't that right?"

He stared with big golden eyes, "Wait a minute, you know who I am?"

Dashan smiled, "Of course, I've been watching you ever since you won Battle Bladers. It's made you famous in China too."

Gingka smiled back, "Really? That's so cool!"

Dashan smirked, "I bet there are bladers all over the world who want to battle with you."

The redhead blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, go on! Ahahaha!"

"And I bet bladers want to get into your pants too." Dashan licked his lips.

Masamune and Gingka paused, "Huh?"

Masamune grimaced,_ 'Did he just say what I thought he just say?'_

"Nothing," he walked off, "well then Gingka, why don't you join me in my **training**."

The redhead blushed, "Uhh.."

Masamune looked annoyed, _'Why'd he say it like that?'_

"You can show me that Blader's Spirit of yours you showed on Battle Bladers." Dashan smiled.

"Alright! Bring it on, let's do this!" he was pumped.

Masamune didn't want to be left out, "If Gingka is doing it, then I'm doing it too!"

Dashan's smile faded away, _'Dammit, I wanted that redhead all to myself.'_ He forced a smile, "Fine, you can come along too."

**Moments Later. . .**

"Yeah!" Gingka blushed and grinned. He wore a gray Chinese training uniform, "What's the scoop, how do I look?" he boasted proudly.

"It suits you well," Dashan eyed Gingka's slender figure, "very well."

"Uhh, thanks." Gingka blushed redder.

Masamune grew jealous, "Hey, where's **my** uniform?"

Dashan walked away with Gingka, "Oops must've crossed my mind."

"Grr.." Masamune was pissed, _'This guy..'_

Chiyun sweatdropped, "Calm down, I'll go get you one."

**Training. . .**

Masamune and Gingka failed at lifting the stick weights, and crashed into each other.

The next training course, Dashan jumped from water log to water log while hitting targets with his bey.

"Piece of cake!" Masamune boasted.

Gingka grinned, "We can do this!"

They jumped two logs and each hit one target. They cheered and ended up slipping into the water.

Dashan and Gan Gan Galaxy rushed over to them. Madoka and Yu sweatdropped, "Just give up already."

The two stood up in the water. "There's no way we're giving up!" Masamune turned his attention to the redhead, "Right Gingka?"

"Y-Yeah," the redhead looked dazed, "but I'm soaking wet. Man, this water is cold."

His drenched uniform clung to his slender body. Masamune blushed completely red and then grew dizzy.

"Hey Masa-moomoo, your nose is bleeding!" Yu called.

The teen collapsed into the water. Red water surrounded his floating body (since his nose was still bleeding.)

"You did great, it's rare to hit a target on your first try." Dashan pulled Gingka out of the water, "Well done Gingka."

The redhead blushed again, "That's true," he rubbed the back of his head, "Ahahaha! Thanks!"

Dashan could see a little of Gingka's wet skin through the uniform. He wanted to feel all over him so badly.

Tsubasa cleared his throat to snap Dashan out of it.

"Now," he put his arm around Gingka, "on with your training."

Tsubasa, annoyed with Dashan touching Gingka said, "What about Masamune?"

He was still bleeding in the water.

"Meh, he'll be fine." Dashan didn't care.

Gingka shivered, "Shouldn't I wear a dry uniform? I'm freezing!"

"Keep that on," he smirked, "they're about to get even wetter."

"Huh?"

**Waterfall. . .**

After the labyrinth maze, Masamune and Gingka stood directly under a waterfall. Cold water crashed hard onto their heads.

"So this is what he meant by wetter!" Gingka shivered as he gripped his launcher.

"AAH! It's cold! Its hurts!" complained Masamune as he too had out his launcher.

**Beylin Temple. . .**

Masamune and Gingka had their backs arched and guts in the air. Weights were resting on their stomachs.

"Man, this hurts!" Masamune gritted his teeth.

"Aah~! T-Too much!" Gingka moaned in pain.

"Stop moaning in my ear!" Masamune blushed, "I can't concentrate!"

"But I can't help it~! I can't take all this at once! Aah! Haa!" Gingka's face flushed pink, "My body is giving out!"

Tsubasa pinched his nose to prevent blood from coming out, _'This is strangely arousing.'_

Madoka and Yu had their ears covered. They didn't want to hear Gingka moaning in pain.

Dashan wiped the drool from his lip, _'Gingka is in such an erotic pose. And his moans are so delicious!'_

**Bamboo garden. . .**

Masamune and Gingka each balanced at the top of bamboo sticks while holding buckets of water.

"We're so high up!" Masamune whimpered.

"Getting dizzy, losing balance!" Gingka wobbled and came falling down off the bamboo.

"I gotcha!" Dashan caught the redhead and carried him like a princess.

"Th-Thanks Dashan," the redhead blushed.

Masamune came crashing down to the ground, "OOW! Why didn't anyone catch **me**?!"

Dashan walked off with Gingka in his arms.

"I'm amazed with all the progress you've made." Dashan smiled, "You are truly worthy of being the Battle Bladers Champion."

Gingka blushed redder with his arms wrapped around Dashan's neck.

"Am I invisible or did you lose your glasses?!" Masamune yelled again.

Dashan cuddled Gingka closer to him, "You poor little thing, you must be tired. " he purred, "How about hanging out with me a little **longer**, Gingka?"

"Okay," he blinked, "but to do what exactly?"

"Have lunch with me, you must be hungry."

Tsubasa, jealous of Dashan touching Gingka, "**Actually**, Gingka had plenty to eat **before** we got here. So-!"

_GRRRR!_

A grumble came from Gingka's stomach.

Madoka sweatdropped, "Hungry **again**?"

"Eh-he-heh.." he laughed sheepishly.

"Lunch it is then, besides" he smirked at Gingka, "I am honored to eat with the Battle Blader's Champion."

Gingka blushed again, "The pleasure is all mine~!"

"I'll be taking that," Masamune stole Gingka from Dashan's arms, "c'mon Gingka."

Tsubasa and Dashan accused, "And just where are you going with Gingka?!"

Masamune glared at them, "We're going back to the Beylin lockeroom to undress. **We** went through the training** together**, **we're** the ones who need to put out normal clothes back on, and **we're** **both** on Gan Gan Galaxy!" that last one was accused towards Dashan.

Masamune victoriously carried Gingka like a bride, "Uhh, I can just walk, y'know." Gingka sweatdropped.

**Restaurant. . .**

"Welcome!" bowed Chiyun and Mei-Mei.

"You guys work here?!" exclaimed Gan Gan Galaxy.

"Yeah, this is Team Wang Hu Zhong's Restaurant!" Dashan explained.

Gan Gan Galaxy sat at a booth to eat. They ordered rice, sandwiches, dumplings, and lots of food.

Gingka was eating a lot of rice balls. Tsubasa was sitting next to him, "Slow down Gingka"

"Hm?"

The tan teen picked the rice off of the redhead's face and ate it.

"Tsu-Tsubasa?!" Gingka blushed.

"Your face is still dirty, hold still." He gripped Gingka's chin and licked his cheek, "I'll clean you."

Dashan watched from behind the counter in jealousy. Waitress Mei-Mei was carrying a tray of tea cups (filled with tea, of course.)

"Hey Mei-Mei," Dashan called.

"Yeah?" she walked over to her boss/leader.

"Can you take care of Tsubasa?" he glared, "He's in my way of being with Gingka."

She winked, "I'm on it!"

Tsubasa was enjoying how nervous Gingka was getting.

Mei-Mei was walking by and "accidently" tripped, spilling tea all over Tsubasa.

"What the hell?!" he gasped as tea was all in his hair and clothes.

"I'm so sorry!" Mei-Mei faked panicked, "Should I get a towel?"

"No need!" Yu butted in, "We're leaving anyway, right Tsubasa?"

"We are?"

"Yeah!" Yu grabbed Tsubasa and dragged him out the restaurant, "You're gonna buy me Chinese ice-cream!"

"I am?!"

Gingka and Madoka sweatdropped while Masamune scooted closer to Gingka.

"These dumplings are great don't cha think?" said Masamune stuffing his face.

"Mm-hm, totally!" Gingka's mouth was full of food.

"Ugh, you guys are so gross." Madoka got up and left.

Dashan made his way over to the booth and sat where Tsubasa was sitting.

"Well Gingka," he smiled, "what do you think of the food?"

"It's amazing Dashan!" he grinned with crumbs on his face.

"You can eat as much as you want." He purred.

"Does that include me too?" Masamune pointed to himself.

"Wow, thanks Dashan!" Gingka beamed.

"Great, I'm being ignored again." He sighed annoyed and stormed out of the restaurant,_ 'If Gingka wants to fool around with some Chinese pretty boy, then whatever!'_

The redhead burped, "Aaw yeah, that was yummy."

Chiyun sweatdropped at all the empty plates and bowls on Gingka's table.

"Are you done eating?"

"Yup!"

"Great," Chiyun gave Gingka a sheet of paper, "Here's your bill."

The redhead stared wide-eyed at the bill, "I thought you said I could eat as much as I want?!" he accused Dashan.

"Yeah, but I never said it was free of charge." Dashan explained.

"But I don't have this kind of money!" he whimpered.

Dashan winked at Chiyun, he nodded in response.

"Penalty!" declared Chiyun.

"_Penalty_?" Gingka repeated.

"Penalty #1: you work here to pay off your bill." Chiyun explained, "You can do that, can't you?"

"Alright, I'll give it a shot!" Gingka was pumped.

"Excellent. . ." Dashan smirked to himself.

**. . .**

"Welcome, what would you like to eat?" Gingka got out his notepad.

"I'll have dumplings!"

"I want rice and shrimp!"

"I want beef!"

Gingka wrote down all of them, "Coming right up!"

Gingka went to Dashan for food. Dashan purposely gave him the wrong food orders.

Chaos instantly broke out.

"Hey, where's my food?!"

"Where's my rice?!"

"I wanted beef, not shrimp!"

Gingka was panicking, the customers were pissed off. Chiyun walked up to the redhead.

"You messed up big time," he glared, "penalty #2!"

"Just how many penalties are there?!"

**. . .**

Gingka had his hair tied up like Mei-Mei's. He wore a blue and yellow Chinese dress (similar to Mei-Mei's) with a yellow Pegasus on it, tight knee length shorts underneath it, and black boots.

"Isn't this a bit much?" he sweatdropped.

"Sorry, that's the only one we have." Mei-Mei lied.

"Wearing girly clothes is your second penalty. May it bring you great dishonor." Nodded Chiyun.

'_Oh it is..'_ Gingka sweatdropped again.

"But it suits you, really well." Purred Dashan.

"Um.." Gingka blushed not sure if that was a complement.

The redhead continued taking orders and delivering food on time.

Everything was falling into place in Dashan's plan. Just one more step to go.

"Here's some food Gingka," he stacked up a lot of food, "got it?"

The redhead wobbled, he couldn't carry it all. Chiyun stuck out his leg. Gingka tripped over the leg, and dropped all the food and dishes.

"Ow~" Gingka was covered in rice, miso soup, and sticky sauce.

Chiyun walked up to him glaring, "Hmm.."

"Yeah, yeah, let me guess: Penalty #3." Gingka sighed, "I screwed up, what do I have to do now?"

"Dashan will cater to your third penalty." Pointed Chiyun.

The redhead got up and went to the back room with Dashan. They were alone, with only a table.

"What's my third penalty?" Gingka asked.

"Take off your shorts."

"Okay," Gingka pulled his shorts down and tossed them somewhere.

"Now take off your boxers Gingka."

"M-My what?!" the redhead blushed.

"You heard me, take them off." Dashan smirked, "C'mon, it'll help pay for your bill quicker."

"O-Okay.." he pulled his boxers off and put them with his shorts.

The side of Gingka's thighs and butt were exposed. He blushed trying to cover himself.

"S-So Dashan.." he whimpered.

Dashan locked the door, "Hm?"

"Wh-What's the third penalty?"

"This is," Dashan wrapped his arms around the redhead and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and tasted Gingka's mouth.

The redhead moaned at Dashan's tongue.

He broke the kiss, "**This** is your third penalty."

"Haa..huh?"

He smiled, "Simple, I'm going to fuck you Gingka."

"And if I don't want to?" the redhead backed away.

"You don't have a choice. I locked the door, and you have no idea how turned on I am."

"D-Dashan, I barely know you." The redhead bumped into the table, "You're handsome and nice, but I like someone else."

"Nonsense Gingka, I'm still going to fuck you."

'_Why is he smiling when he says that?!'_ Gingka sweatdropped.

Dashan reached under Gingka's Chinese dress and found his erection. He stroked and toyed with it.

The redhead trembled in pleasure and protest. His wet pre-cum was dripping down his inner-thigh.

Dashan used his other hand to reach for Gingka's ass. He found the entrance and inserted a finger

"Aah!"

He inserted each time to match the strokes. The redhead moaned and clung to Dashan.

"You have the cutest little moans Gingka," he inserted a second finger, "let me hear more."

"Aaah! T-Too much! Dashan stop it!"

"You want me to stop? I can't do that, you're dripping wet." Dashan licked sauce from Gingka's cheek, "I know how badly you want to cum."

"Ah! Haaa! Aah!" the redhead was close, his toes curled as he felt it building up inside.

Dashan inserted a third finger and Gingka moaned loudly. His cum shot out onto Dashan's hand and he collapsed onto Dashan's chest.

"Wow, you came a lot Gingka." Dashan smirked, "But I'm charging you extra for soiling one of Mei-Mei's dresses."

"What?! But **you're** the one who made me cum against my will! I told you to stop!"

Dashan licked his wet fingers, "But I did enjoy pleasuring you. Who knew that the Battle Blader's Champion had an erotic side?"

Gingka's blushed red; before he could say anything, Dashan pushed him onto the table.

"Now then," he pinned Gingka down, "let me clean you up."

Dashan undid the buns in Gingka's hair, returning it back to its fiery state. Dashan licked the rice off of Gingka's face, "You're even sexier than I imagined." He pulled the boots off.

"Haa..haa.._imagined_?" he repeated

"I would fantasize about sleeping with you all the time Gingka." Dashan confessed.

Gingka's faced blushed red.

Dashan's tongue trailed down to Gingka's neck, he left a few hickeys. Next he went for the nipples. He licked one while he massaged the other.

"Aah~ Haa..haa!" Gingka's back arched a little.

"I was watching you a lot during training." He pinched the hard nipple, "So I know all of your sensitive areas." He sucked on it.

Gingka moaned louder and gripped Dashan's long hair. His erection was getting hard again.

Dashan stopped sucking, "Your breasts are amazing, but I can tell you want some attention down here too."

He lifted up Gingka's dress and spread his legs, "Wait, hyaa Dashan, don't look!"

Gingka's private parts were sticky from cumming earlier and his erection twitched (since it woke up again.)

"It got really messy down here," Dashan licked his lips, "I'll clean down here too."

He licked the cum and wetness from earlier off of Gingka's privates. The redhead clutched Dashan's hair, "AaaAaah! D-Dashan!"

He stopped licking and smirked, "Mmm, I like how you moan my name Gingka." He picked the redhead off the table and placed him on the floor.

"Hmm?"

"Since I pleasured you," he pulled his white pants down slightly, "it's **your** turn to pleasure me."

His hard cock was pointing right at Gingka's mouth, just begging to be licked by that tongue.

"B-Big.." he managed to choke out.

"Well everything is bigger in China." Dashan smirked, "I bet they don't have anything like this in Japan."

A few bladers came into Gingka's mind, _'Trust me, they do..'_

"Get to it Gingka, I'll lower your bill if you make me cum." Dashan nudged his cock against Gingka's lips.

The redhead finally opened up and sucked on the hard flesh. Gingka wanted Dashan to put it in him so badly.

He took it further into his mouth. "Let me give you a hand Gingka." Dashan purred.

He clutched Gingka's red hair and thrusted into his mouth. The redhead clutched tightly on Dashan's pants.

His mouth was so full and Dashan's cock kept slamming into the back of his throat.

His eyes were shut tight, too embarrassed to look at anything.

Dashan had his head tilted back moaning, "Your mouth feels better than I predicted. Haaa, I always imagined doing this to you."

Gingka's face blushed again.

"Oh man, I have to cum!" Dashan moaned loudly and ceased thrusting.

Gingka trembled as he felt Dashan's thick cum fill his mouth and dribble down his chin, "Mmnn~!"

Dashan let go of Gingka's hair, "I can't believe I got to cum in the mouth of the Battle Blader's Champion."

The redhead swallowed and Dashan took his cock out of Gingka's mouth. "Dashan, please put it in..haa..I want it."

"I'd be honored," he placed the horny redhead on the tabled, "I was gonna fuck you whether you wanted it or not though."

'_He was gonna rape me?!'_ Gingka thought in fear.

Dashan separated Gingka's legs and pressed his re-hardened cock against Gingka's wet hole.

He thrusted in slowly and the redhead dug his nails into the table, "T-Too big!"

"I know, you're pretty tight." Dashan licked Gingka's ear.

Dashan's cock finally broke through.

"Mmm, it went in Gingka." Dashan smirked and began fucking the redhead.

Gingka moaned loudly and looked so erotic. It turned the Chinese teen on so much.

"Ever since I first saw you, I wanted to fuck you so hard." Dashan panted and smirked.

Gingka blushed red, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhn! D-Dashan! Wh-Why-aaah! Do you keep talking like that?!"

"I'm just being honest with you Gingka, " he thrusted faster, "You're the cutest boy I've ever met and I just **love** making you blush."

Gingka clung to Dashan, wanting more of him inside his sweet spot. He had his legs wrapped around Dashan.

"Gingka, say my name.."

"D-Dashan..Ah! Ah! Haa! Aah!"

Dashan hugged the redhead, "Louder" he thrusted harder enjoying Gingka's insides, "Dashan!"

"More Gingka, haa.." he cupped the side of the redhead's face, "I want to hear more!"

"Dashan! Aah! Ah! D-Dashan! Dashaaan!" he moaned.

His ass felt so good.

The Chinese teen kissed the redhead and then deepened the kiss. Gingka kissed back, his hands exploring Dashan's hair again.

Dashan got onto the table with Gingka completely on top of him.

He entered deeper and harsher into the redhead. Gingka loved every bit of it. He wrapped his legs around the older teen.

"AAH! D-DASHANAAAN! I-I HAVE TO CUM!" Gingka moaned.

Dashan stroked Gingka's erection, "I want to see you cum, I don't want to forget this."

The redhead moaned loudly and he came on himself. His entrance became so tight that Dashan couldn't hold it anymore.

He hugged Gingka tightly as he came inside him.

"AAAAH~!" he trembled as he felt Dashan's thick cum fill his insides, some leaked out.

Dashan kissed the tried redhead, "I love you Gingka."

**2 hours later. . .**

Gingka was back with Gan Gan Galaxy. He lied on his stomach on the bed. His butt was aching a lot.

"Sorry for leaving you with the bill Gingka." Apologized Tsubasa.

"You must've been mad." Said Masamune.

"It's okay, besides," he blushed, "it wasn't **all **bad.."

Masamune and Tsubasa didn't know what happened but they thought dirty thoughts, "What do you mean by that?"

"He **means** he and Dashan were getting **bu-sy**~!" joked Yu.

Gingka blushed redder, "Shut it Yu!"

The little blonde laughed at Gingka's anger.

"Gingka," Madoka came in with a box, "you have a package."

He took the box, "From whom?"

She winked, "Read it and find out."

Gingka opened the pink little box. There was a freshly steamed dumpling and a letter. He read it to himself, in his head:

_Dearest Gingka,_

_I had a great time with you at the restaurant. You were so cute, and I enjoyed everything about you. I'll treasure this day forever. I look forward to battling you tomorrow. I love you, my little dumpling._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Dashan Wang_

_P.S. I hope you get the feeling back in your butt tomorrow. I'm looking forward to having round 2 with you soon, real soon._

Gingka immediately put the letter away blushing.

Tsubasa raised a brow, "You didn't eat your dumpling Gingka. That's not like you, are you okay?"

"You guys can eat it." Gingka rubbed his forehead, "After what I've been through, I don't want to eat Chinese food for a while."

**The End**

**Alright, I did it! This episode was based off the episode "The Beylin Temple in the Sky" of Metal masters I hope you liked it. Dashan x Gingka yaoi is called "Dumplingshipping" everybody! Please Review!**


End file.
